Rising Dawn
by zenalia
Summary: In a parallel world, the Holy Grail is an item of worship that grant mankind eternal prosperity. Thus mankind engage in the Holy Grail War every 50 years to preserve this. In this world of Gods and Worships, Asura an anomaly, is considered a threat. [DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN - "Fate/Change," check profile!]
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Dawn**

 **Chapter I: Summoned**

* * *

 _Karna heard his father calling his name as he ran across the street, proudly with arrows in hands. He was to celebrate the new king and queen wedding. He was going to tell them he was the one who shoot arrows of flowers that showered their entrance to the town, that he was happy for them and he wishes for their happiness too. The King Pandu and the Queen Kunti were the couple made for heaven, their dignity and elegance! He thought with bright, anticipating eyes, until his hand was pulled away by his father panicked ones, dragging him away from the surprised and delighted expressions of the King and Queens of the Hastinapur._

 _"You must not, Vasusena! You are not even a Kshatriya! You're just a son of a charioteer! Only God knows what they will do to you!"_

Karna woke up with a slight jolt. It was another dream of his previous life. His father- his foster father- Adhiratha, was a kind and protective man, always seeking to protect him from any that he perceive as danger. He was not even his birth child- he was just an abandoned boy, found by the river. Yet the man was kind, and raised him as a son. That compassion- he respects. There were many in his previous life that he admires. He had no regret upon death, even by the hands of his own brother who must have been mostly clueless than knowing, like how his birth mother- Kunti- was mostly in guilt rather than in love when she called him her son in her arms as he passes, like how despite all- he may be deemed insignificant- but he regret and wishes no further. All things he ever wanted had been fulfilled, he had forgiven and had been forgiven. So why is he here again, instead of in the embrace of his father- Surya, or in heavens with his families?

Karna is in a place, a large space with swirling lights- distant stars. From time to time as he waited, he heard a voice- a large booming- gentle- voice, telling him that he had been given a chance to mend his regret- to fulfill his wish once and for all. Yet he does not see the meaning for such chance, he have no regrets, he have no wish, so why is he here? Again?

 _'You are to be summoned in the Holy Grail War, and is to fight with your master against other heroic spirits under different magus, and you shall obtain what you wished for'_

 _'I do not wish for anything'_

 _'If you do not, then you will not be here- Son of Surya'_

Suddenly, a surge of bright light came rushing in, filling in the space, engulfing him. Karna, in his heart, wishes for the light to be that of his father- Surya, yet the coldness of it tells him otherwise. It is that being who conversed with him that causes this- and by the extent of his power- he might just be the Supreme God his father and his brothers had mentioned and worshipped. Perhaps his summon to this- "War" should be regarded as an assistance to the Supreme God. Well, he could put it that way, that is enough motivation as it is- helper of a supreme God- just like his father. No matter how many times he is to be summoned to this war.

* * *

A girl, bathed in the light of dawn, slowly crawled, in pain, clutching her bleeding stomach, gritting her teeth. Her long dress torn and her curly black hair in mess.

'I'm almost there'

Slowly chanting the summoning spells as the tip of her bloodied finger touched the summoning circle, she wishes that it would work- it does not matter which hero and what kind- she just needed to summon one and then she may have some hope to live. To live- her wish for now was just that, and when she does- she will think of a new one when it is time.

As she finished her spells, a bright light engulfed the area. The girl closed her eyes, shielding it from its magnificent- warm- brightness. With the last thought of herself succeeding, a smile was etched upon her face and she passed out, exhausted.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

[DISCLAIMER]

Thank you for reading!

This is my first attempt on writing a fate/stay night fanfiction. Seeing the lack of Karna's fanfiction- I have decided to take up the pen myself and write. I do hope you enjoy it, and any constructive feedback will be welcomed. Thank you!

 _Some of the plot essence is taken from the original lore of Karna, the sun of Surya, and thus his personality may differ slightly from what is explained in the Fate's lore. I find the original lore more fitting and comfortable to write with than the fate's one, but I will still try my best to conserve Karna's personality- at least his recent one- according to the Fate's lore._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Dawn**

 **Chapter II: Asura**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Chapter 1...**_

 _A girl, bathed in the light of dawn, slowly crawled, in pain, clutching her bleeding stomach, gritting her teeth._

 _'I'm almost there'_

 _Slowly chanting the summoning spells as the tip of her bloodied finger touched the summoning circle, she wishes that it would work- it does not matter which hero and what kind- she just needed to summon one and then she may have some hope to live. To live- her wish for now was just that, and when she does- she will think of a new one when it is time._

 _As she finished her spells, a bright light engulfed the area. The girl closed her eyes, shielding it from its magnificent- warm- brightness. With the last thought of herself succeeding, a smile was etched upon her face and she passed out, exhausted._

* * *

Karna looked around, examining his surroundings. It all seemed familiar to him- a location during the war with the Pandava perhaps. It is the first time a master had summoned him to a historic location. Usually they would use an artifact of sort- wishing to initially summon his half-brother- Arjuna- but was glad either way as he was deemed equally useful. Perhaps he was less famed? He does not mind either way.

"Master" he meant it as an address- a statement, calling out to his master, but hearing no reply, he become alarmed. Then, as quickly as he does, he sensed blood and not far from him, at the edge of the large circle he was summoned on, lies a person, with messy dark hair, drenched in a pool of blood. Instinct quickly told him that the person was his master. He quickly rushed to the person's side, kneeling next to her, and realized that it is a girl with long curly hair and a very pale skin.

"Master" he called out again. She made no reply and sensing a sufficient mana left from her, he decided that healing her with his powers would still be the wisest choice.

He tightens his hold around her shoulder with his left arm and perform a spell with his right one on her chest. "You will be alright, master" he said with much care, in which he, himself, was surprised of. Karna had cared for others, he believed so- but what makes him care so suddenly, about this unknown master in front of him- a feeling that goes beyond that to his previous master's puzzled him. Who was this person?

* * *

 _Asura was running, away from her home, away from her family. She was betrayed, her parents, her brothers, her sisters, they all wanted her dead. Perhaps she knew, she knew all along that she was hated, for reasons she herself could not comprehend. Perhaps it was her birth itself that brought this calamity upon her and everyone. Her being born, is, in itself, a mistake._

 _'But I want to live!' she kept telling herself as cold sweat run down her horror stricken face to her bloodied back._

 _"LADY ASURA! STAY IN PLACE!" a soldier shouted. She shook her head, like hell she would stay put. They are trying to make her an offering to the Gods and as holy it may sound- that means her death._

 _Shot of arrows rain down from the fortress as she managed to drag her bare feet out towards the forest. She casted a barrier spell to slow down the soldiers advances._

 _"She's going to the ruins!"_

 _'Ah, right, the ruins' she thought. Her family had been a worshipper of the God- Indra and his son- Arjuna. The ruins in which they mention was what left of the battle between the Pandava and Kurawa. Despite her family religious background, she is not much of a worshipper._

 _But perhaps even so… this time, God will forgive her, God will help her, God will…_

"…let me live"

Karna eyes shot open as he heard the low mutter of his master. His master had one of the most beautiful pair of golden eyes he had ever seen. Which makes it hard to believe that this person is just a normal magus.

His master, upon realization that she was in someone's hold, quickly jolted away- just to be met with a sharp pain on her stomach. She returned Karna's gaze with widened, fearful eyes.

"O- ow ow" she muttered "W-who?"

Karna nodded at the question, understanding that it was the cue for him to introduce himself. "I am Karna, the Son of Surya- Master"

"M-master? Son of Surya? Karna?" she choked out, almost too quickly "I- I succeed?"

Karna gave his master a questioning look. After seeing his master took several deep breaths, he examined that she had quickly regain her composure.

"I- Please to meet you- Karna"

Karna frown deepen as the girl- supposedly his master- bowed deeply in front of her.

"Master- your-" he was about to mention her injury, but the girl quickly cuts his sentence, much to his displease.

"I am a bit uncomfortable with the master and servant setting- even the thought of being an assistance to you would be far too preposterous- I- you could call me Asura" the girl recover from her bow, a shy smile etched on her face. Karna, approaching the nervous- yet talkative- girl, carefully placed his hand on her forehead, earning himself a questioning look.

"I- is everything alright?"

"Your mana is recovering well- I may need more to fully heal you- If I may- Asura"

Asura face grew red with embarrassment upon hearing her name being addressed. It was as if her name- so genuinely uttered- finally had some- good meaning behind it. Karna gave her an unreadable expression and Asura nodded.

"Yes please" she replied.

* * *

Asura, a very ominous name. Karna thought. But perhaps, it was just a coincidence that she is named as such. A name commonly used to call the anti-deva- yet time has changed, so perhaps the naming as well.

He glanced at his master's sleeping face on his lap. She had told him that she was being pursued but the barrier she had placed will camouflage their presence and the location of the ruins well. What makes him curious was by whom she was pursued, yet she gave him no order to fight off her pursuers as of yet. He does, heard voices of the pursuers nearby, and will not hesitate to act in defense when necessary.

True he was summoned to different worlds, different times, different dimensions, but this time- everything feels- oddly familiar to him. From the air, the light, the water, the soil, even his master- it seems like a distant memory coming back into place.

"The barrier is almost down, do you feel any of their presence nearby- Karna?"

"No, it seems they have retreated"

Asura gave a long deep sigh, and a relieve smile is etched onto her lips.

"I would prefer it if you are to materialize next to me- but with your clothes-" Asura eyed Karna's garments. A skin tight black outfit- a spiky-like shoulder armor- a large ruby-like ornament on his chest- too eye-catching. Asura sighed again. "You will need to stay invisible until we reached the forest village and find you something more- normal to wear"

Karna gave her an understanding nod. It is common, among his previous masters, that they require him to wear something similar to their own. He himself, does not want to draw too much attention.

Karna, Asura observed, is a man of a very few words. She does not know much about the legends in which Karna is in, however from how her families often told the stories and grandeur of Indra, his son Arjuna, and his brothers- the Pandava, she knew that Karna, in the end was bound against them- dying in the end at the hands of Arjuna. However, that does not mean that Karna is in turn portrayed as a villain- instead he is considered a hero, alongside the Pandava. With respect as equal as them. Karna is the image one should pursue when one is facing hardship- patience, forgiveness, loyalty, compassion- which makes her question…

"Karna, heroic spirits joined in the war because they have their own wishes- and ambitions right?" asked Asura, starting a conversation. Karna made no answer to that and she continued. "Perhaps, if I may know, what is your wish for joining this war? Your ambitions?"

Karna knew that question was bound to be asked. It happens plenty of times before too. Masters being curious of their servants wishes. Yet, he always answered the same.

"I do not have a wish" he said "Nor do I possess ambitions that you may refer"

Asura was a bit startled that she stopped her steps. "EH?" she found the idea of her servant, not having any ambition- alarming. How could she survive when her servant does not even feel up to it? Understanding his master's alarm, Karna quickly back up his statement.

"Although if it is mere motivation that you refer to- yes I do possess one" he told her "the Supreme God ordered for this war, and with that order, I shall comply"

Right, Asura thought, Karna is very loyal to the Gods, so loyalty may be enough driving force for him to stay and fight for the war. However, it is still curious though, to find someone without any want for a wish-

Well it is not like she had a notable one either.

"I just wanted to live" she muttered as she continued her steps. Karna gaze fell on her, seemingly confused, although his expression is mainly unreadable. "When I summoned you, I was running, and the only think I thought about was- If I summon a heroic spirit, they could protect me- and at least- I would not be dead that day"

Hearing no reply from Karna, Asura continued. "It must be funny for some, to hear that my wish for the grail is to be able to live, joining the war may mean a certain death for many, but perhaps for me, the chance to live in this war is greater than not being in it at all- I apologize beforehand- Karna, for I am not a competent master like I should be- summoning you here"

"No one with such will and bravery is in any way incompetent, Asura" said Karna. So he was actually listening to her. Asura- again- felt warm by his few words. She muttered a thank you as she turned away, her face red with embarrassment- but this time with happiness.

* * *

 _ ***The Forest Village***_

"Asura!" a distant voice called out, as Asura and Karna entered a forest clearing. The girl, in which the voice belongs to, ran towards them, a basket full of fruits, swaying, in her arms.

"What's going on? The soldiers were looking all over for you last night!" she exclaimed. Unlike Asura who had dark- black hair and pale skin, the girl in front of her had tan skin, large chocolate eyes and long dark brown hair, braided behind her back. Almost everyone else in the village looked like her. Only Asura- and Karna (if he is visible)- stood out among them.

"Shanti- I made a mistake" Asura told the girl, clenching her fist "I'm leaving soon, but I will need the village assistance to prepare"

Shanti- the girl- nodded. "If it is still within our power, Asura, we will help you. I will bring you to Arav"

* * *

 _ ***The Fortress***_

"What do you mean she is not found yet?" a dark skinned large man, with dark brown hair and white robe exclaimed loudly. "Don't you understand? We can't go forth with our summoning if she is not to be sacrificed!"

The fidgety soldier in front of the man cleared his throat. "Master Bhairav, the fortress oracle informed us that a servant had been summoned- and it seems that Lady Asura had-"

"ASURA SUMMONED A SERVANT?" exclaimed the man- Bhairav, horror evident on his complexion "It can't be- with the extent of her magical power- she could surely summon-"

"We have not confirmed if the servant is indeed Lord Arjuna"

That information did not calm the man one bit.

"We will have to summon a servant fast, who knows what she might do to us while we idle around" Bhairav said, worried "To think that Asura would betray us, that girl is supposed to be made a tool-" upon realizing something, Bhairav halt his steps "Ah! I know, that insolent geezer, the one who made her like this- YOU! Prepare a troop of a hundred man towards the clearing! We will embark this evening!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 _Firstly, this chapter is written with further editing in mind. So as time passes, do expect a better grammar when you revisit this chapter_

 _Secondly, I have read a review suggesting Karna to be an Archer class servant, however since I'm not much of a good "imaginative" writer, I find that it would be safer for me to choose "Lancer" as the class for Karna (taking into account that it is his only current official design). I understand that in FGO he is qualified to be rider and archer class as well, yet again, I'm not really creative in a sense that- I could effectively "made up" how Karna should appear in those 2 classes. Thanks for the review though_ _ **The Rupture**_ _! Very much appreciated!_

 _Thank you for **Arcana I** and one **Guest** as well for the review!_

 _Thirdly, I apologize if Karna's personality is a bit different from how he should be. I tried my best writing with his "Fate" personality in mind, however in this story, I just can't help but integrate his "original" role personality in some instances. I hope you could bear with it :"D_

 _Lastly, thank you again for reading, I hope that this much longer chapter could help you expect more from this story!_

 _With love,_

 _Zenalia_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising Dawn**

 **Chapter III: Arav**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Chapter 2...**_

 _ ***The Fortress***_

 _"What do you mean she is not found yet?" a dark skinned large man, with dark brown hair and white robe exclaimed loudly. "Don't you understand? We can't go forth with our summoning if she is not to be sacrificed!"_

 _The fidgety soldier in front of the man cleared his throat. "Master Bhairav, the fortress oracle informed us that a servant had been summoned- and it seems that Lady Asura had-"_

 _"ASURA SUMMONED A SERVANT?" exclaimed the man- Bhairav, horror evident on his complexion "It can't be- with the extent of her magical power- she could surely summon-"_

 _"We have not confirmed if the servant is indeed Lord Arjuna"_

 _That information did not calm the man one bit._

 _"We will have to summon a servant fast, who knows what she might do to us while we idle around" Bhairav said, worried "To think that Asura would betray us, that girl is supposed to be made a tool-" upon realizing something, Bhairav halt his steps "Ah! I know, that insolent geezer, the one who made her like this- YOU! Prepare a troop of a hundred man towards the clearing! We will embark this evening!"_

* * *

Arav is the wise man of the village, an elder of the forests and clearings. His age is beyond the 300 mark, yet he still sat, stood, walked, and talked like any normal man of a village. Healthy and strong. Asura was in his care until she became matured enough to leave the village to the fortress, which was 5 years ago, and she did visit the village from time to time when she had fulfilled her duties for the day in the fortress. The village meant home for her, even more than the fortress where her "actual" family resides.

"You have succeeded in summoning…" said Arav to Asura as they both sat down in front of each other, drinking the village special herb tea. Arav turned his gaze towards Karna, who had materialized and changed to the village garments, leaning on the wall, near the door, examining their exchange. "You have summoned quite the powerful heroic spirit- a God- here- Asura, a problematic one too… considering your family background"

Asura bit her lip and nodded in understanding. She wanted to tell Arav that she had summoned Karna on a "whim", but out of respect to Karna who is listening, she decided to leave out the details.

"More importantly…" Arav continued, his expression darkens, "Don't you know the war is a dangerous place? Don't you know that you will not be guaranteed to-"

"I have made up my mind" replied Asura, her eyes brimming with resolve "There is no going back either way"

"Until the end… we will try to assist you nonetheless-"

"No" cut Asura, earning the elder a surprised look. "You have done plenty for me- Arav, my extended stay here… my further request for your help, would only put you and the village in danger. I could not risk that"

"Asura-"

"I'm taking my leave" said Asura, smiling, as she stood up carefully from her seat, "I thank you for the clothes, food, and money, this is plenty"

Seeing no way around convincing the girl, Arav nodded. He gave Asura one last hug before he escorted her out the village, with the problematic looking- stoic God.

* * *

"I sense movements" warned Karna quickly as they took a step out the village gate.

"What's wrong?" asked Arav.

"MOVE OUT!"

Suddenly arrows shot down from the forest direction. Asura, as if on instinct, moved in front of everyone, casting a defensive spell.

" _SURAKSHA_!"

A large, glowing, transparent shield suddenly covered the sky, protecting the village from the raining arrows.

"ARAV! EVACUATE EVERYONE! NOW!" she shouted "To _THAT_ place!"

Arav nodded and quickly turned to the villagers, motioning everyone to exit the village.

Karna quickly materialized his spear, and as soon as he did that, Asura fell down to her knees. Alarmed, he quickly rushed next to her.

"Asura" he said with concern, "I will handle this now, do not spend your mana unnecessarily"

Asura nodded, and this time, Karna stood before her, fully equipping his fighting gear, deflecting all the arrows with movement so Godlike Asura could not keep up.

'So this is what a heroic spirit is like…' she thought in awe.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Asura, you are the pride of this family…"_

 _The same praise._

 _"You will be our salvation!"_

 _The same hope._

 _"We love you Asura"_

 _The same lies._

 _Ever since Asura arrived at her home, back in the fortress, she had been showered with gifts and hopeful eyes. Everyone called her the "Miracle Child," the one with the connection with the Gods. A magus capable of summoning even the Gods. She have no knowledge about where she was born, how she was born, but she was told that her purpose of being born is to bring the "Holy Grail" glory back to her family, its legitimate owner._

 _The "Holy Grail" war is a rare occasion that happen once every 50 years, and rather than a personal fight between magi, it is a war between "families" and "factions" for political control over the surrounding areas, in which the winner will be able to become the next ruler family and maintain peace- "their way." The family that managed to obtain the grail, will be granted immense power of control and wealth, and the last family who had won this had mysteriously disappeared with the grail, leaving the other families and factions scrambling for control over the "borderless" surrounding areas. Around this time as well- Asura was said to be born, however aside from that- she have not much knowledge of her birth._

 _Asura was brought to Arav when she was 5 years old. Arav taught her how to control her powers, and how to do magic. However, unlike the fortress magi, Arav is patient and is a father-like figure to Asura. Asura of course was told that Bhairav is her legitimate father. However, she does not feel any sort of "familial" bond towards the man nor her mother- Bhairav's mistress, Abha. Firstly, it may be because of their too distinct look. Bhairav and Abha, like the others, have tan or dark skin, chocolate or dark eyes and dark or light brown hair. Asura on the other hand stood out like a sore thumb- pale skin, black hair- golden eyes. Secondly, perhaps it is because they had never treated her like how Arav treated her- like a family._

 _Asura's duty so far was to cast defensive barrier around the fortress and its area of rule- her family's name- Balakrishnan. She was praised for her ability to contain large amount of mana, and for this, they used her to protect the surrounding areas from other families attack, while waiting for the next grail war to begin._

 _Asura was used to protect and had never expected for others to do the same. However the feeling of being protected, she had secretly wishes for it._

* * *

The village is emptied quickly. It seems that the underground pathway they long secure for an event such as this, is still quite hidden and secured. Karna still is doing his best deflecting arrows, fighting off incoming soldiers that seemed to number hundreds. Carrying Asura in his arms, it makes him wonder what makes them so persistent in capturing her.

"The villagers are out of harms way" Asura told Karna "We can move more freely now, however let us retreat when we have the chance"

Karna nodded, understanding. Asura tightens her hold on Karna, closing her eyes for a bit. The fighting really takes a huge toll on her stamina and her mana.

* * *

 ***The forest encampment***

Bhairav stared at the servant carrying Asura in his arms. The servant does not look like Arjuna one bit, which he is glad for. However, like Asura, the servant is surrounded by a very ominous air- an anomaly.

"Who is he?" asked Bhairav, confused.

"Master Bhairav! We are losing sight of the villagers, it seems they have all disappeared!"

Bhairav gave his men a cold glare. He had told them not to focus on the servant but on capturing Arav, but they seemed to have forgotten. Even he knew not to mess with a servant, a servant could only be fought with servants. Going upfront and challenge them is simply a suicidal act.

"We are retreating" he finally said "We will continue the search at night, we must get our hand on that geezer!"

"If I may ask, Master, why that man? Why not Lady Asura-"

"Didn't you see who she was with? She was with a servant! We have no way on winning against that thing!" Shouted Arav in frustration as he rushed to his horse "We need another for a catalyst"

"You mean… Lord Arav-"

"We have no other choice"

The soldier nodded in understanding, but even he knew how much Arav meant for everyone living in Balakrishnan and cannot help but feel- hesitation.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 _I would not say much for this chapter, but I thank you for the wonderful reviews and supports, may it be from follows or favs. I truly appreciate that!_

 _ **Amatsumi,**_ _thank you for your review! I am actually not really well-versed in FGO knowledge, I actually have sent you a PM in regards to it, perhaps you could help enlighten me? Hahah, but I'm doing my homework on learning more about FGO so that the future "fighting scenes" could be better. And yes, the characters are speaking Hindi_ _excellent observation! In regards to being summoned to India… perhaps not really, but let's just say that it is a world similar to that of India. On Vijaya and Parashu in action… well, let's just wait and see_ _!_ _ **The Rupture**_ _, I can't say much about future chapters (careful about spoilers here), but let's just say that- every character appearance are more or less implied in these chapters, so in regards to Arjuna… ;)._ _ **Arcana I**_ _, I'm really glad that someone is interested in my OC, hahah xD, each chapters will unravel more stories on Asura's background, so look forward to it!_

 _With love,_

 _Zenalia_


End file.
